


It's A Date

by WeaverOfWorlds



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, also Matt is kinda here?, not major tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaverOfWorlds/pseuds/WeaverOfWorlds
Summary: Beau and Jester run in very different circles; one is a serial delinquent who's asocial as fuck and the other is a kind and bubbly art student who loves making friends. Luckily for Beau, sometimes being in detention lets you hear other, actual, bullies conspiring to attack another student, and this time she just so happened to eavesdrop on a mention of an attack against Jester.And there's no way in the nine hells Beau is gonna let her crush's finals project get fucked with.





	It's A Date

Beauregard was one of those teens who, if you only had a vague sense of her background, you’d expect her to be a bully ringleader; she came from money, she was in detention pretty much every other day for some form of delinquency, and she was about as friendly as a rabid manticore.

Jester, however, was pretty much her exact opposite; extremely outgoing and kind, always went out of her way to help other students, and was one of the top students in the art course.

Ever since she’d first interacted with the tiefling, Beau had had a crush, a stupid, hopeless, butterflies-in-her-chest crush. The way she always seemed to be smiling, the way her nose scrunched up when she was focusing on tiny details in whatever piece of coursework or whatever mural she was working on, the way she’d often wind up with smudges of paint on the end of her nose for leaning in too close. It was almost embarrassing.

One day, in the middle of lunch, Beau was leaving the detention room to go to the bathroom when she heard whispers from some of the other students of a plan that involved Jester in some way. Narrowing her eyes, she pressed her back to the wall outside the detention room and took out her phone, idly scrolling through twitter without really seeing anything, her eyes almost closed and her senses honed on the talk inside the room behind her

_“Yeah, sucks I’m stuck here. I heard Bentak is gonna deface that Lavorre girl’s finals piece. That bitch is always so fake and cheery, how much d’you wanna bet she’s on suude or something, no one is that happy for real it’s so irritating.”_

Beau’s eyes snapped open, her muscles tensing as she darted off at top speed, using the sprinting technique that her mentor Dairon had taught her to weave through the crowds of students and make it across the building to the art room in record time.

As she got closer, Beau began to hear the sounds of a fight, and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. **‘Oh, gods’** she thought, **‘surely they wouldn’t beat Jester up, right?’**

Shoving her way through the crowds with even more force, Beau eventually made it to where the fight was taking place. But the sight that presented itself to her was, honestly, the last thing she was expecting.

The fight was clearly well underway, with several unconscious and dazed figures lying on the ground up leaning against the wall, and in the centre of it all? Bentak and Jester. 

Bentak, an adolescent ogre from the school’s wrestling team, was trapped in a headlock, his arm painfully bent behind him as he whimpered and squirmed and begged to be let go. 

Jester, though her outfit was rather torn and though Beau could already see a number of bruises beginning to form on her blueberry flesh, was holding him fast, her fingertips frosted with ice and her normally kind and joyful eyes like glaciers. “I don’t think so you h’aildonatr, you’re staying right where I have you til Mr Mercan gets here to see what you’ve done.” she hissed. 

“Okay everyone, disperse.” 

A familiar voice boomed over the crowd, one that immediately caused silence to fall. The throng of students parted, and sure enough, an equally familiar figure strode up to the centre of it all.

Mr Mateus Mercan; the headmaster of Exan High. As his jade eyes swept over the scene before him, taking in every aspect of the scenario, Beau could almost see the gears turning in his head. 

Mercan was generally a very merciful figure; he wanted nothing more than for his students to succeed in life and for them to be happy in their walk of life, but it was well known to all that if anyone were to call down his wrath, the consequences were severe. He was the very definition of _‘the fury of a quiet and gentle man’_ and that’s why he was so respected, even among most delinquents. 

“Mr Mon, I want you and as many of your cronies that can stand to meet me in my office within the next half an hour.” His gaze shifted to Beau, causing her to flinch before his expression dramatically softened. “Miss Lionett, could I ask you to help Miss Lavorre to Nurse Trickfoot’s office? It would be best if she got checked for a concussion or other internal damage.”

“It’s okay Mr Mercan,” Jester chirped, “I’ve got a first aid certificate and I know I’m okay.” she pouted, glancing at her artwork that was pinned to the wall for her to work on, “besides, I need all the time I can get to fix this, it’s not gonna be easy. Also, I can just do this,” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pendant that seemed to be in the shape of a doorway, and held it tight in her hand, and then hugged herself and muttered a few words under her breath. A soft green glow surrounded her and Beau watched as all the bruises vanished before her eyes. “see? I’m good!”

Mercan laughed, “okay then, I’ll talk to the rest of your teachers for today; you’re excused from class to fix your vandalized work.”

“Could I maybe ask a teeny tiny favour Mr Mercan?”

The headmaster raised an eyebrow, “oh?”

“Could Beau maybe stay here with me? After what just happened and after me defending myself there might be other attacks on me in revenge. Beau is really cool and badass I’d feel so much safer if she was here with me.”

Beau blushed, her face darkening to a deep red. 

Mercan smiled, “If Miss Lionett is okay with that, then I will inform her teachers also.”

“Y-yeah, I’m okay with that, yea.” Beau stammered. 

“Very well then.” he nodded, “it will be arranged.” And with that, Mercan turned and left, almost vanishing into the dispersing crowd.

Before too long, and after Jester and one of her friends, a sweet young firbolg called Caduceus, had healed up the rest of Bentak’s gang so they could go keep their appointment with the headmaster, the two young women were left alone in the back of the art room, looking over Jester’s vandalized piece.

It clearly used to be a truly beautiful piece; a vast meadow of grasses and wildflowers with mountains in the far background, under a wide blue sky dotted with cotton candy clouds.

But now it was defaced with huge sloshes of paints and insults and slurs in large letters, written in an inky black pigment:

_Demon bitch_

_Hellfire slut_

_Fat Pig_

_Child of a whore_

And many other words Beau couldn’t understand, likely insults in languages like giant and such. 

Beau looked over at Jester, chest tight, her whole body filled with boiling rage. 

Jester was just staring at her mural, not moving. She didn’t even seem to be seeing anything, just staring into the middle distance in shock and despair.

“Hey, you gonna be alright?”

Jester didn’t respond, Beau wasn’t sure if she even heard her.

“You want me to go beat up those guys even more? I kinda really wanna beat them up even more.”

Nothing.

“Your art is beautiful by the way,” she ventured, “like I’ve seen a lot of art in my time what with the crowds I’ve run with in the past, and none of it has ever had that same ethereal quality to it that yours has. Like I’ve seen you working on this before and it looks like something out of a dream.”

Jester’s head moved, almost imperceptively, in Beau’s direction.

“I mean, it makes sense for someone as pretty as you to be able to do that, it takes art to make art, after all, right?” She stopped abruptly. 

Fuck.

Did she just say that out loud?

Beau heard a small laugh from next to her; one that was clearly mixed with tears. She looked over to Jester and saw that she was smiling at her, tears streaming down her face.

“Do you really think I’m pretty Beau?”

Well fuck, might as well. “Yea, I do. Sorry, I said that so abruptly, this probably isn’t the best time.” She cast around for a change of subject, “is there anything I can do to help clean this up? Black ink is the worst to get off right? Graffiti taught me that; it stains like fuck. I think this guy from my homeroom might know how to get the shit off it magically, he’s a real nerd when it comes to magic. Either him or his study buddy-slash-boyfriend. Top of the class the both of them apparently. Not that I’d know, magic ain’t really my thing. I could ask them tomorrow, not sure what they’d say though, we ain’t really best buddies so-”

Beau was cut off as Jester suddenly gripped her in a tight hug, sobbing into her shoulder. “Beau I don’t know what I’m going to do, I’m trying to make my momma proud but if I can’t get this finished I’m not gonna be able to pass this class and I’m not gonna be good enough. I mean Momma isn’t insisting on this but I’m scared she’ll be mad anyway. What if she hates me for failing the class what if I fail the class and it gets back to her and it affects her business I already failed my common class because I just couldn’t focus on the paper so I couldn’t finish what if I fail this too!?”

Beau held Jester gently, kinda in shock, and softly rubbed her back. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise. We’re gonna get this as cleaned up as we can, and then we’re gonna tell the person doing the grading that your work was sabotaged. There’s a ton of witnesses so they’ll have to believe you and grant you some kinda concession based on that.” She held Jester by her shoulders, looking her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes. “And if they don’t then I’ll just intercept shit and change the grade to an A+ for you. I’ve done that before I know what I’m doing in that department. And as for your mom, you’re a wonderful person, a really sweet young lady, that could only have come from a kind and loving mother. Also, there’s no way that your exam results are gonna affect your mom’s work, so don’t worry about that. If that shit did happen then my folks’ winery would’ve gone under yeeeaars ago.” She laughed, pulling Jester back in for a hug, “I’ve got your back Jester. We’ll fix this. Together.”

Jester beamed, “You got any plans for tonight?”

Beau was caught a little off guard, “not really. Normally I’m in detention til 5, and just hang out in closed construction sites til I know my folks are in bed before I go home. Why?”

“Well if we’re gonna get this fixed before the deadline we’re gonna need to start as soon as possible. “

“I mean, I have a copy of the school’s keys, so we could make a slumber party out of this if you wanna.”

Jester giggled and stood on her tiptoes, giving Beau a quick kiss. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wound up way longer than anticipated lmao, hope you like it tho. I have no idea how the American school system works so I just threw some shit from what I've picked up about them in together with shit I remember from my own high school years. Just praying to Ioun that it's coherent lol. Kudos and comments aren't mandatory but are appreciated. Have a great day.


End file.
